


Run

by invisible_nerd_girl



Series: Random Sterek shorts [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Stiles get turned into a wolf, but Scott doesn't accept him into the pack. Stiles turns to Derek for help when it comes clear that he's no longer wanted. (Scott is a major jerk in this because reasons and this isn't cannon abiding)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Random Sterek shorts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564270
Comments: 26
Kudos: 259





	Run

Stiles knocked on the door, praying that the nicer Hale would answer. He hadn’t seen or spoken to Derek in a few years, the Alpha of the Hale pack and Scott, Alpha of the McCall pack, choosing to keep their distance. Since Stiles was the McCall pack, he wasn’t allowed to stay friends with the other Alpha, and he agreed. Mainly because Derek physically threw him out of the house and the Betas chased him off every time they were at school their senior year. But that was when he was human. And not an Omega. He wondered briefly if he was about to be gutted but he honestly didn’t care anymore. 

Derek swung open the door, snapping him out of his thoughts and he stared at him. Neither of them budged as Peter appeared over the Alphas shoulder, his signature smirk on his face slowly falling as they both took a deep breath. They could tell he was a wolf now. Stiles opened his mouth to explain what happened, to tell him why he was there or something.

“Please Der.” The sob that ripped from his chest was unexpected, as was the hug he was pulled into and he clung to the Alpha. Scott barely went near him after the bite so Derek was the first Alpha he really touched and the wolf that was pacing in the back of him settled. Stiles mind raced uselessly as he pressed closer, hiccupping as he struggled to take a breath in. Part of him wanted to explain but he’d take not sobbing so hard that his chest ached and it felt like he was going to barf while clinging to Derek at the minimum. 

“Who bit you?” Derek rumbled but Stiles drug his blunt nails across his back, trying to push himself closer to the wolf as he cried. He wanted to talk, but the wolf in him was too far gone, holding onto the Alpha and letting everything out. He hadn’t even managed to tell his father what happened yet. 

“Derek, we need to get him in.” Peters voice came from over his shoulder and Stiles pulled back to stare at him. He smelled weird but it wasn’t like the McCall pack. It made Stiles want to roll in it. The Beta gave him a stern look and he whined, hunching closer to Derek in fear. Scott never struck him, but his senses picked up on the fury that was still underneath the surface and the way his eyes flashed made him fearful. Not to mention the way he would lift his hand like he was thinking about it, only to hold himself back at the last minute. Stiles was usually better at hiding it but then Peters face softened before he nudged them back, Derek moving with him until he could close the door. Stiles clung tighter, huffing as Derek practically picked him up. 

Once they were settled on the couch, Stiles tried to pull back but Derek pinned him to his chest. For a single heartbeat, he tried to speak but his chest heaved and he kept crying. Everything he went through for the past three months truly hit, along with the fact that Derek was holding him like he could catch all the pieces as Stiles fell apart and was ready to put them back together again. When all his tears were spent, he pulled back and wiped his face. He blinked apologetically at the wetness he left on the Alphas chest and took a deep breath. 

“I don’t know what to do. I was turned about three months ago.” Stiles swallowed the bile in his throat and started explaining.  
===========================================================================  
It was a harsh full moon. They had a new Beta so Stiles excused himself and went back to his apartment. Stiles didn’t like Trent, and Trent didn’t like him either. However, he expected Scott to handle things. He brought the wolf into the pack on terms that he followed the rules and didn’t harm humans. Stiles was training to be an emissary and he went back to the pack house to study some more. It was hard. He missed asking the Hales questions and it was like there was something missing in him when he remembered talking with the other Alpha. Now that Derek was gone from his life, it was almost like he couldn’t make things work quiet right anymore. His spells worked, but everything was just off.

He was lost in thought when the attack happened. It was only the years of dealing with supernatural that made him able to jump out of the way in time. Trents body slammed into his desk and flipped against the wall. Stiles scrambled back, getting within an inch of his mountain ash before he was pinned to the ground. Scott roared from the doorway and Stiles rolled as Trent jerked back. Everything became a blur as the Alpha lunged forward and they ended up thrashing on the floor. They fought until Stiles let out a scream. There were claws in his stomach and he scrambled away, feeling the sharp points turn back into fingers against his torn skin. His eyes trailed up the arm to see it attached to his brother before he blacked out. 

“He’s a wolf! He’s useless to me now,” Scotts voice came to him and he felt like he got kicked in the chest. He snapped open his eyes to see the Alpha storming out of the room with Kira following with her hand stretching out after him. He could feel the difference in him, his ruthlessness in him not completely under his control. His teeth were sharp and his eyes burned. He stared after the man he called his brother, recalled everything he had done for him, all the times he told him not to do something and Scott turned around and did something stupid. Like letting Trent into the pack.

The loyal part of him reined in his completely logical plan of decking Scott as his inner voice was telling him that Scott was being emotional. He didn’t mean that Stiles was useless. He was his brother, the person who did everything to get them to out alive. He could think about this and see how things are. Being a wolf is a big change. 

“Scott, this is Stiles we are talking about. He’s our friend.” Kiras voice was clear to him yet he could tell she was downstairs now. 

“What can I do with him? I’m already busy with Trent and the others. I can’t go around babysitting Stiles. I mean, we already know he’s a killer.” Scott was pacing downstairs but Stiles couldn’t move. He felt like ice and he was frightened he was going to do something dangerous. Part of him wanted to just to prove Scott right. 

“Stiles is good. He’s our friend and he’s stronger than you give him credit for.” Kira defended him but her voice was still soft, like she didn’t want to anger Scott more. 

“Like his spell work?” He sounded like a pendulant child that didn’t get his way and was complaining about it to his grandmother. Stiles wasn’t sure how he remained silent but there were tears in his eyes and blood in his mouth from where he bit his cheeks with too sharp teeth.

“Being an Emissary is hard work. Not all packs have them. He’s still part of our pack.” Kira’s voice was stronger now and Stiles felt some of his anger receded as he sat up. He should go help her calm Scott down.

“You’re right. If he’s not going to be the emissary, then I can make some bonds if I can get him married to a Beta from a different pack.” Scott was pacing and Stiles laid back down slowly. It was going to take a second for him to process this change. He knew Scott was having some issues, yet he had no idea what he was meant to do now.  
===========================================================================  
“It took me this long to find you without him finding out I was trying to leave. He never got close enough to touch me but he made me go with him when he met other packs, trying to get me talk to others. I was chained in the basement during the fullmoons, but he wasn’t there.” Stiles finished and Derek growled low and he flinched back. The Alpha stopped instantly, petting his back to show he didn’t mean to frighten him before peering at Peter, both remaining silent as they glared at each other.

“Hmm, Cora?” Derek tilted his head back, but didn’t break eye contact with Peter who was sitting on a chair a few feet away. Stiles sniffed weakly, turning to the blue-eyed Beta as well. 

“Cora. She’ll take care of him while we make sure this doesn’t start a war.” Peter nodded and he was being lifted up. Derek shifted him off and wrapped his shoulders with a blanket from around the back of the couch. It smelled like the Hale pack. Stiles instantly grabbed it and wrapped it around himself, pressing his nose against his shoulder to breath it in. 

“Scotts going to be busy for a while.” Stiles pressed his lips together as Derek sighed and Peter leaned closer. “He may have been doing some illegal shit with his taxes and I simply brought attention to it. I also drained thirty thousand dollars from his account through small purchases over the past three months. It was actually really easy.”

“Derek, we’re keeping him” Peter was practically bouncing in his seat but Derek shook his head. 

“Is it traceable?” The Alpha gave him a stern look and he shook his head. 

“It all looks like stuff the pack needed. Just building up over time. I smuggled it the, er, your old place and hid it.” Stiles ducked his head bashfully and Derek cuffed him lightly against the back of his head. Stiles tried his best to behave, but he was clever when he ran the pack and simply edited a few things and bought a few more. Blaming Scott after a while was just the icing on top after being treated like a burdened mistake.

“Just, don’t do it again.” The Alpha moved off and he peeked out at Peter, who promptly mouthed that he should ignore Derek. Stiles couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. It was nice to be around people who didn’t dance around him with their words. Sure, he had to stay on his toes around Peter, but with Derek, it didn’t matter if he said something weird or off. He’d just get a strange look and move on. Scott would tell him off and try to make him not mention such things. It was a pain. 

“I swear that boy is one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I don’t know what I was thinking, even thought he had some potential for following through with murder, unlike you.” Peter gestured at Derek who paused what he was doing, turning to arch his eyebrow at him. Stiles cocked his own head to the side and Peter looked between them before breaking into a massive grin. “Oh, you don’t know.”

“Know what?” Stiles wasn’t sure if he wanted to know but he couldn’t stop himself. 

“Just after he was bitten and lost his anchor in Allison, when I attacked you both in the school and my beautiful nurse called that little hunter spawn in? You and Scott went to get drunk and just happened to be chased off by some men who were involved in the fire. I had lured them there with the promise of drugs, but it was Scott who killed them. He never went home, my influence as an Alpha made him do it. Derek didn’t succeed in killing Jackson at the time.” Peter finished the story with a wave of his hand but Stiles scoffed at him. 

“I’d like to think failing at killing someone, even in intervention because you’re brainwashed by your creepy uncle, is still better than killing some guys because they took our booze and kicked is us out. And how do we even know what you’re saying is true?” Stiles started, half defending Derek but half of him was suddenly pissed at all the times that the one time he killed someone, in self-defense, was lorded over him. He didn’t even know why anymore. 

“I’m sure you can see that I was somewhere else at the time. In the hospital, taking a breather to heal more.” Peter lifted his hands and Stiles shook it off, turning to the Alpha. 

“Here, bag of clothes. You didn’t come with anything.” Derek dropped a suitcase on the couch next to him and he nodded along. He wanted to stay with the Alpha but he didn’t see how he could. He also didn’t bring anything of his from the old packhouse except his wallet, passport and a few bills. He sent everything else important home to his father. All he had was the clothes on his back that he treated for his scent so he couldn’t be followed. 

“Where’s Cora?” Stiles asked as he stood, wobbling slightly as he rubbed one eye. It still burnt from all the tears. It felt like he was hit by a truck.

“England or there about. It changes.” Derek slipped an arm around his waist to hold him up and he shamelessly leaned against him, closing his eyes against the pain he had to endure. “Jackson is there headed out tonight. Peter was going to go with him but he can give up the plane ticket.”

“Yeah, I can stay here and cause a diversion for the McCall pack.” Peter grinned in a manner that was more like baring his teeth and Stiles leaned away again. The beta stopped instantly and smiled sadly at him before nodding to Derek. The alpha was dialing the phone while shoving the suitcase into one hand before grabbing the other. 

“Peter, make sure nothing happens and cover up Stiles scent trail to the airport. Jackson will have questions.” Derek grabbed a can of something by the door and sprayed it over Stiles like an over excited middle schooler with his first can of AXE. He stood willingly, letting out a string of sneezes when it was over but he held tight as he was pulled from the apartment. He glanced over his shoulder just as the door closed to see Peter waving and he failed to smile in response. The wolf in him was fighting and he wanted to stay in the house. 

“Are you sure? I’m basically an Omega now.” Stiles breathed out but Derek didn’t let go of him. When the Alpha didn’t answer, he didn’t have it in him to keep talking and he bowed his head. A little voice in his head told him that the Alpha was just trying to get him out of the house and shipped off so he didn’t have to deal with him. He took a shuttering breath and his hand was squeezed. Stiles let it out and held on a little tighter, closing his eyes and letting himself be led down to the car. It was just as he remembered.  
========================================================================  
“What… Stiles?” Jackson looked older and he had a scar along his arm but his eyes were wide as he took him in. Derek had wrapped him up in a jacket he found in the back of his car in attempt to lessen the spray that made the car smell absolutely nothing to him. The beta was staring at him like he didn’t quite understand what was happening when they met him in the airport and Stiles gave him a struggling smile as Derek held him with an arm around his middle, the suitcase in the other hand. 

“He’s pack now. Hold this.” Derek thrust the suitcase into his hands and turned to Stiles, tugging him so he was facing him as well. He straightened out the jacket, practically petting him before pulling him into a tight hug. Stiles leaned into him, closing his eyes as he hooked his chin over his shoulder. 

“Thank you Der.” He breathed out and the Alpha nodded, heaving a sigh as he pulled back. 

“Tell me when you guys get there. I want to know. I’ll keep you updated on what’s happening here. Stay safe. I’m going to go help Peter.” Derek nodded to them and they moved off. Stiles was jumpy, shivering as he wrapped his arms around himself and tried to hide his face in the jacket. Jackson was staring at him and he was trying to do anything other than look at him in the eyes. He couldn’t even get enough courage to ask when the flight was going to be leaving. He felt broken, far more than anything that had happened to him so far. 

“Come on.” Jackson hefted the bag up and Stiles trailed miserably after him as he walked away. He stayed close, stepping too close but he ducked away from the people. His mind started working in overdrive as he thought about what was happening and he curled in on himself, trying to hide his frame in the jacket. 

“Oh god, he’s going to be so mad.” Stiles voice shook and he realized he was beginning to have a panic attack. It wasn’t the first time since he was bitten but he didn’t know how he was meant to stop it and still get on the plane so he’d get away. He couldn’t let Scott find him. 

“Most likely.” Jackson dropped their luggage down and started talking to the people. He dealt with everything but Stiles could feel eyes start watching him from the workers but he close his eyes, focusing on his breathing as he rocked himself. 

“He’s going to get me.” Stiles hissed through his teeth, looking over his shoulder at the glass doors. It was way too opened for his liking but then there was a hand on his arm, drawing him away. 

“No one’s going to get you.” Jackson grumbled as he tugged him to the boarding gate and Stiles let out a wheezing breath. He was pretty sure he’d be crying from the stress if he hadn’t used up his tears with Derek. He was spiraling into the panic attack but he looked at the beta and breathed deep. Jackson was right. Scott was in jail at the moment, and the rest of the McCall pack would be dealing with it. They didn’t care about him when he was there so they weren’t going to notice that he was gone. 

“Are you going to tell me what happened so I’m at least prepared for who’s coming?” Jackson asked softly, glancing at him at the side of his eyes while keeping his face forward, trying not to draw anymore attention to each other than what Stiles was already. 

“Scott.” Stiles swallowed to get the taste of betrayal out of his mouth and shook his head. He clung onto Jacksons hand as they walked, and he looked around. There weren’t a lot of people around them just yet but he still spoke low. “He turned me. I’m an Omega.”

“Oh,” Jackson looked at him with wide eyes before turning to stare at the wall, working it out in his mind. They stood in silence before the beta straightened. “Well, he can’t say shit now. We’re going to get you out of here and Cora will help. If it was bad enough that you went to Derek and Peter, then…” He trailed off, turning his head away but Stiles blinked stupidly, breathing deep. He was pissed. Beyond so, but then he was calm, turning back to him. 

“I’m fine. Or I will be when I’m as far away from him as I can possibly be.” Stiles didn’t know why he was feeling better again. It was like Jacksons anger switched Stiles panic to a strange sort of glee. He hadn’t had someone care about him openly in a while. Even before the bite he was expected to take care of everyone else’s problems as well as his own without complaint. 

“There’s someone coming to talk with us.” Jackson muttered under his breath, reaching up to scratch at his nose to cover his mouth as he talked. Stiles wiped his face up the best he could with the sleeve of the jacket and nodded. 

“I was doing alright by myself but then he kept trying to get me to get me to date someone from the familys he was making deals with and if I didn’t talk to them then he would make me work through the night on stuff. Random stuff that could wait until I slept but then he would shout at me and lock me in the basement until I finished.” Stiles rambled mindlessly, not sure why he couldn’t stop. The last time he was stuck struggling to do any spell for two days until Deaton assured Scott that wolves don’t usually have the ability to do spells anymore. His spark was gone. None of the pack even looked at him when he was allowed out again. Jackson wrapped an arm around his shoulders and struggled not to look like he wanted to murder someone. 

Then a man walked up. Stiles swallowed roughly, looking between him and the floor. He was balding and middle aged with a jacket that had the airport logo on it. He reminded him a little of his own father but he still couldn’t help taking a step closer to Jackson. 

“Morning.” He glanced between them. Jackson simply nodded to him but Stiles could only give him a faltering smile. “I was wondering if there was a problem here?”

“Nah, just his brother is abusive so we’re getting him somewhere safe before anything… worse happens.” Jackson waved his hand around but Stiles cringed, ducking away and looking at his feet. It was strange to hear it announced to the world and see the man nod his head in understanding. It could always be worse. Scott could actually be there. 

“Alright then, how about we let you board first then. Does he know you’re here?” The man asked carefully but Jackson shrugged. Stiles swallowed thickly before shaking his head. 

“He, uh, he got arrested for embezzling. I didn’t see it but his wife called me. I was out and I took my chance to run and get help. He’ll still be in jail right now. He’s going to be so furious when he gets out but I’ll be gone.” Even as he said it, he still didn’t quiet believe it. His breath was still rough and he wondered if he was going to cry again. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he wasn’t happy with his life long before he was bitten. 

“Mmmm, Well, my name is Bob Oakley. Why don’t we get you on board so you can relax? You’ll have to go through the check ins first.” Bob nodded along and Jackson grunted, pulling Stiles along. He went willingly, struggling to mutter his thanks loud enough for the men to hear but he kept expecting to see one of his past pack members pop up and forcibly take him back. They listened to Scott blindly at this point. 

“It’s going to be fine.” Jackson held onto his arm and he shuttered. 

Stiles didn’t remember the plane ride. They boarded and he sat next to Jackson, holding onto him as arm so tight he was scared that he was going to break it but then the engines started and they were off flying. It was an hour before he passed out in exhaustion. He woke when the plane landed, hours later. Jackson led him off where they greeted by other staff, but he just leaned on the beta and tried to get his bearings. The time change was screwing with him harder since he was already weakened from stress. They were rushed through, their documents checked over with a fine tooth comb but then a woman came in and looked them over before shooing everyone out and letting them move on. 

Then they were standing on the sidewalk and he felt like he could breath. The scents of the city hit his nose and he wrinkled it, holding onto his bag with one hand and the other clutching his new jacket tighter around himself even though it felt like it was choking him. 

“Stiles?” Cora jogged up and he blinked tiredly at her, feeling his eyes burn in the sun but then he was being hugged. 

“Yeah, sure. Hug the new guy.” Jackson snipped from the side but Stiles just reached out and smacked his arm, pulling back enough so he could hug her back. 

“Derek told me everything. Peters scouting some shit to make sure they don’t know where you’ve gone.” She whispered in his ear and he breathed in her scent. It was like her brothers and calmed him almost as much as Dereks did. Even as they walked, Jackson brushed their shoulders and Cora kept her arm around him. Stiles still remained curled in on himself but Isaac and Erica were in the car, where he was jammed into the back with them. He let out a sigh when they touched him, shivering at the fact that he now had wolves around him again.  
=============================================================================  
“Seriously?” Stiles couldn’t help but ask when Derek walked in. They were heading to meet his father for dinner with the rest of the pack and Derek actually cleaned up a little. The alpha was standing there with a shy sort of smile on his face, his fingers fiddling with his shirt and jacket like he wasn’t sure of himself but Stiles could guess why. It wasn’t his usual leather and hardness, but a Henley with the thumb holes that made him look like the soft Alpha that everyone was now used too. He only had the hard, ready for battle Alpha at a moment’s notice, pretense around outsiders. It had been over a year since Stiles showed up on his doorstep as an Omega. 

“What?” Derek looked down at himself, doubt filling his scent but Stiles hopped to his feet, trotting over to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“I’m so proud of you. That’s what. I can’t believe I get to see you like this, and that you’re going out looking like you do in the den.” Stiles knew how hard it was for him to be open with them while they were in public. When he was first there, it became clear that he struggled being in public places without another wolf with him and full moons meant Derek had to stay close. He gained control of his wolf within a few months of training but even to that very day, he could still be triggered to remembering something Scott did that was harsh that he had brushed off at the time but truly hurt him. It had been going on years, him being under Scotts beck and call, putting his life on hold until the day he was bitten and his eyes were opened to his own misery. 

“Thanks. You’ve done good too.” Derek struggled and Stiles laughed. He was still hesitant in their relationship. Even thought they were still new, he wanted to work on it. He found it endearing when Derek struggled with his words, because he was trying to find the right ones to show him the truth. Derek put his heart out most of the time, trying his best for others. Scott didn’t really do that unless it was Kira or Allison. Both Alphas were easy to trick, but Stiles could talk to Derek into actually seeing that he was being had. Scott never cared to listen anymore when he was still around. Stiles wasn’t sure if he ever really did. 

“I know. I’m so much better.” Stiles rolled his eyes mockingly but the alpha rumbled, nipping at his ear playfully before herding him to the door. 

“You are.” Derek spoke low as he opened the door, making Stiles pause where he was grabbing a coat. He stared at the one the alpha had given him. It felt like a decade ago, and Stiles worn it enough that it honestly looked like a decade for the jacket. He took a deep breath, turning away from it and instead grabbing a suit jacket and pulled it on. It looked nice, not as much as Derek but he was trying. He could make this work. 

“Thanks, but let’s say, hmm, we’re both doing good.” Stiles stepped out, waiting as Derek shut the door behind them and locked it. The Camaro was a little more rundown than before. Even babying it now, didn’t make up for Derek driving like a pissed off teenager when he first got it, nor the fact that they raced to save the other in it with random attacks and the pack just being wolves to begin with. There was only so much that could be done to the aging car. Stiles still loved sliding into the seat, letting out a sigh as Derek dropped into the drivers seat and clutched his hand. 

“Ready for another pack lunch?” He asked and he just chuckled, starting the car and backing up. 

“We may be ready, but I doubt my wallet will fully appreciate this.” Derek stilled grinned as they drove to the diner. It was a little hole in the wall place that had been there for years. They didn’t even need the menus anymore, the waitress knowing their order before as they walked in. It was still early enough in the day that they were going to grab some food and run Benny, Erica and Boyds son, at the park. Derek made sure to call ahead and order with plenty of time so they wouldn’t be rushing through such a large order to get it done on time. 

Everything went smoothly, getting the food and paying for it. The waitresses talked about how cute they were while the men chuckled at the way they were attached at the hip. Stiles ignored them, helping carry all the bags to the car. He got his father a burger as a surprise so he couldn’t wait to see his face. There was a literal skip in his step when they reached the park. Benny was running around already, barely holding back his werewolf strength as he jumped from one place to another. His father was watching the pup, his hands jerking up when Benny would jump higher and higher like he could catch him if he fell.

Stiles called out to them, and Isaac ran up to help with the drinks. Derek waved at Erica and Boyd as they went to coerce Benny down from standing on the very top of the slide, making monkey noises like he owned he place. Jackson and Cora were sitting with his father at the table, setting some cups and making room for the food. Within moments they were surrounded by the pack as they passed the food out. Derek shifted around him, pressing a hand on his lower back to get his attention, nodding at him to sit down. 

“Geez, this is so much food.” His father muttered to himself and Stiles leaned over to bump shoulders with him. 

“Just wait.” He winked, flipping his box open. His father did the same with a kind of expectant expiration but then he was practically vibrating in his seat as he made a pleased sound. For a second, it looked like he didn’t know what he wanted to do with himself before he popped a fry in his mouth with a blissed out look on his face. It was worth it. Stiles looked around the table at his pack before smiling, digging into his own meal. 

Then a howl went up in the distance. Derek jerked his head up, turning toward it with his nose flaring. Stiles blinked at him, turning to look at the spot it was coming from. It was Peter calling a warning, but it was hard to decide what for. He couldn’t sense anything dangerous around them. The park was deep in Hale territory, and no one would be stupid enough to threaten the only Hale pup. 

“What’s that mean?” His father asked with his mouth still full and Stiles shifted, the rest of the pack jumping to their feet. Stiles stayed close to his father, Erica setting Benny on his old mans lap so they could circle them protectively. He was shaking, a little voice in his head tell him the one person it could be. 

“McCall.” Jackson snarled out as the Alpha stepped from the trees on the far side of the park. Stiles felt his stomach drop when their eyes locked but he couldn’t tear them away. He could see the anger from here yet the wolf in him was calm. He’d thought he’d panic when Scott found him again. It took a while longer than he imagined but then again, Scott could have trouble thinking on his feet. Peter slipped out of the trees on the far side, strolling over to their pack but his body remained mostly turned to Scott. The pack rumbled in displeasure as Scott walked forward and for once Derek didn’t silence them.

“I want to speak to Stiles.” Scott voice came out calmer than he thought it was and Derek cocked his head to the side just briefly, his teeth bared. 

“Then speak.” Dereks was not in control of his voice and Stiles shivered, suddenly realizing how much he trusted the Alpha to protect him. Scotts face flickered, surprise and then anger before it went blank. Stiles held his ground even as Isaac and Jackson shifted so they were between him and the Alpha. Peter moved around to the other side so he was standing next to Erica. His father held Benny close, murmuring comfort when the pup started to whimper in fear. 

“Alone.” Scotts eyes were rimmed with red and the pack around him rumbled in anger but Derek jerked his head just slightly to the side, effectively silencing them. Stiles had to press his lips together, words upon words wanting to burst from him but his Alpha wanted silence. 

“No. He’s my pack. You’ve proven to be a threat toward him.” Derek was calmer, harsher but Scott reared his head back in indignation. 

“Your pack?” He started but Stiles stepped forward. 

“Yes Scott.” He weaved through his pack, brushing past them as comfortingly as he could be but he couldn’t bring himself past Derek. He stayed by his side. Erica, Peter and Jackson rumbled but Boyd moved to Dereks other side. Isaac trailed after Stiles and his father made a low grunting sound like he wanted to say something but didn’t know what. Cora mumbled curse words under her breath, most of them aimed at Scott and a few at Stiles. 

“Stiles” Derek looked at him at the side of his eyes before he jerked back to looking at the trespassing Alpha. Stiles placed his hand on his arm, feeling the muscles relax minutely under his hand. Scott was watching them both with an unreadable face but Stiles drew himself up, thinking back on everything that happened between them. 

“Scott, I thought of you like a brother for a long time. And it was this that made it impossible for me to see that you were spiraling until, one day you weren’t. You think I didn’t hear you after the bite? Telling Kira that I was useless to you and you’d marry me off? How about throwing me in the basement and not being there for the first time I shifted? We aren’t anything anymore. This is my pack. You never claimed me as yours.” Stiles finished harshly; his teeth bared at him. Scott slowly hunched in on himself, his eyes wide and the typical puppy dog eyes staring at him but Stiles was immune. 

“But…” Scott started and Isaac snarled out, stepping around so he was at Stiles shoulder as well. It turned out the Beta was a big help him function after everything. It wasn’t as bad as what happened to the beta, but trauma was trauma.

“No Scott. How dare you come here after doing that to him! You’re lucky Derek didn’t give the order to kick your ass out. You’re not taking our Stiles back.” Isaac snarled, stepping forward but Stiles caught his hand, tugging him back against his side. Scott was backing away as the pack snarled in assent, all walking forward. Derek looked at them before muttering under his breath to calm down. 

“Scott, you’re not welcome here. Stiles came to me as an Omega. You must leave now” Derek slipped an arm around him and he leaned against it, letting out a sigh. Scott looked between them, his eyes frowning in confusion but then he was turning away. Stiles stared in shock, wondering if that was it. His pack pulled him back into the center, falling back as the threat seemed to vanish like mist in the morning sun. He still held tight to Derek, breathing in his scent as he calmed himself. His hands threatened to shake but he twisted in the alphas arms so they were chest to chest. 

“So, that just happened.” He couldn’t think of anything else to say to him but Derek smiled, holding him a little closer. It was such a simple thing but Stiles felt a certainty that they would make it. There were no words he could use to convey that to his alpha so he placed a quick kiss on his lips, pulling away so they wouldn’t get lost in each other and embarrass themselves. 

“I knew it.” Cora fist punched the air and he chuckled low. 

“Yes, we’re a thing. Let it be.” He scolded her, moving to sit down. He glanced up when there was grunt from the forest. Scott was still there, hovering in the trees with blazing red eyes. The pack ignored him, but he was staring right at him. Stiles stared back, feeling Derek settled next to him so close that their thighs were touching. It was enough to keep Stiles strong. A second later though, Scott dipped his head, his eyes dulling. There was regret, and sorrow, but then there was a blur he took off. 

“Damn. I really wanted a fight.” Peter grumbled. He was the only one still standing and Derek shook his head at him. 

“No fighting. We’re here for a nice lunch with the family.” He scowled at him until the beta sat back down at the table. Benny was back with his parents, happy digging into his chicken strips as if nothing happened and his father seemed to be pouting as he ate. Part of Stiles thought it was because Scott wasn’t really family anymore but then he saw him shoot a jealous look at the pup. 

“Do not get any ideas.” He pointed his finger at his father who blinked innocently at him but there was a wobbling smile on his face that proved his already had many ideas floating around in his head. 

“What? He might be the closest thing I have to a grandkiddo. Now that you and Derek are a thing. And I’m not getting any younger.” His father had a mischievous look in his eye as Derek choked on his drink. Stiles rolled his eyes, turning to hand his alpha a napkin. 

“You don’t get any ideas either.” He poked Derek but he could see that he was thinking, his eyes on Benny too. There was a small flicker of want before they went blank. They weren’t there yet in their relationship or their mental state. But Stiles could see it. Maybe, a while down the road, they’d be ready for a larger family. A larger pack. They did still have all that money they could use to adopt

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. (It was mainly based off the idea that we never really saw who killed the two guys from the first season and it could reasonably be Scott)


End file.
